1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting apparatuses, and particularly to a supporting apparatus for a heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipating device is mounted on a motherboard of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, for dissipating heat generated from electronic components in the electronic device. A bracket is provided to support the heat dissipating device. The motherboard defines a plurality of installation holes, and the bracket defines a plurality of mounting holes. The plurality of mounting holes are aligned with the plurality of the installation holes. A plurality of fixing members are inserted into the plurality of mounting holes and the plurality of corresponding installation holes. Thus, the dissipating device is installed on the motherboard. However, the plurality of installation holes may be defined in different positions of motherboards with different configurations, and the bracket needs to be designed accordingly. Such additional design requirements of the brackets may increase manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.